New Recruit
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Krory works at a night club and his manager has told him to look after the new guy. The new guy catches the eye of Krory and he can't help but like the long haired boy. Jasdevi/krory shounen-ai


Heyo! This is another Krory/Jasdevi fic! The settings are-

Krory is a person who works at a night club; Jasdevi is the newbie who is now the new waiter at that bar. You basically get the rest of the plot.

Start of story…BTW, I am extremely sorry for characters being OOC, I do not normally write for these two people, so I have to get used to it. But I promise my Jaskrorvi Fics will get better! AND I call it 'Jaskrorvi' because I cannot put Krorvi, it would sound more like Debitto/Krory and I cannot put Jasory because it would sound more like Jasdero/Krory. Get what I mean?

Krory did not like his job at the 'FatEarls Noah' night club. There were no decent people there; the closest to decent he had seen was a business man who came to inspect them. Turns out the businessman were the health inspector. They almost got shut down.

"Oi! Krory! Get over here; I have a job for you!" The manager yelled; the manager was short, but not very short. He had long braided blonde hair, and two red spots on his head; he said they are positively NOT moles. Krory got up off the barstool he was sitting on, and walked over to his manager.

"Y-Yes Mr. Link?" He asked. The manager sent him a scowl, and replied, "We have a new recruit. I want you to be the one to look after him." Krory just stared dumbly at his manager. "You want me to look after a newbie?" Krory replied. His manager, Mr. Howard Link, just nodded curtly and walked away, leaving Krory to figure out who the newbie was.

He looked around him; in search of the newbie, but all he found was a thin boy with long blonde hair that was dyed at the top in a deep dark blue; swirling around the top of his head, his hair went down to his feet. Krory stared at the boy and thought about how pretty he was. 'Maybe this pretty young boy is a customer. I'd better ask...' Krory thought to himself. He walked over and stood in front of the long haired boy. The boy looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Hey dude, are you a vampire?" he asked as if he asked this to everyone. Krory just stared at him before replying, "N-No I'm not…do you work here or are you a customer?" Krory asked the young boy. "I work here. I am also supposed to be waiting for some 'Krory' dude to be my mentor or something." The boy said lazily; twirling a long strand of hair in between his fingers. "That would be me. I am Arystar Krory 3rd. I have been assigned to look after you. You may call me 'Krory', not 'Arystar', ok?" Krory said as he watched the boy playing with his hair.

He stopped fiddling with his hair and looked up at Krory. "Ok, Vampire, what do I have to do? Or do I just ask my dad what to do?" He said sarcastically. Krory was confused. "Who is your dad?" Krory asked. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow before answering, "My dad owns this buisseness."Krory's eyes widened in shock. "Your dad is the Earl?" He asked in amazement. The boy just shrugged, "Not quite, he is more of a foster father." He replied. Krory nodded.

"Um, what is your name, I forgot to ask?" Krory asked the blonde boy. The young blonde stared up at Krory for a moment before answering, "Jasdevi." Krory's breath hitched as he heard the name. 'Wow, such a lovely name…' Krory thought to himself. Jasdevi stared at Krory a little longer, as if thinking about something, before standing up and walking over to the bar.

"So, Vampire, what is the ghastly job awaiting me?" He answered, chuckling slightly. Krory thought for a moment; deciding what job would be suitable for the beautiful young boy. Once he decided on a job, he walked into the kitchen; beckoning the younger boy to follow him. Once they were in the kitchen, Krory turned to Jasdevi.

"You are going to be a waiter." Krory stated. Jasdevi was silent for a moment before he asked, "Will I be able to work near you?" He said, although it sounded as if he was really nervous. Krory was a little shocked as the request the young blonde boy had given him. "Err sure I guess." He answered.

So Jasdevi started work at the 'FatEarls Noah's' nightclub with Krory. Krory helped him with the things that he needed help with; and so they got by just fine.

At around one in the morning, Jasdevi's shift had ended at the same time as Krory's. Walking out of the building in which they worked; they stopped outside before Jasdevi spoke up.

"Hey, Vampire?" He asked nervously. Krory turned and smiled at him whilst replying, "Yes, what is it Jasdevi?" Jasdevi shuffled his feet nervously. Krory noticed. "Hey are you alright? You look nervous, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. He reached out and laid a hand on the younger boys shoulder; sending a shiver down the younger's spine. "Uhh, yeah I guess I feel fine…but if it is not too much trouble, could you give me a lift home?" He asked, blushing madly.

Krory was certainly surprised, but never-the-less, he was happy that he got his chance to spend some more time with the boy he grew to like a lot over the past few hours he knew him. "Sure, I kind of do not have a car, but I can walk you home if you want?" Krory asked; scratching the back of his head nervously. Jasdevi smirked a friendly smirk; not a mocking one, before replying, "Sure, I would like that."

After being given directions to the direction of Jasdevi's house, the two boys walked in silence towards the younger's house.

The silence was then broken by Jasdevi. "Uh, Vampire, do you think we can be friends, I mean like 'best friends'?" He asked, turning his head to look up at Krory. Krory turned and smiled at Jasdevi. "Sure. I think we can be really good friends." He replied happily.

Jasdevi wove his fingers through his hair; as if he was trying to brush it. Krory could not help it, he had to feel how smooth the young blonde boys hair was. He reached out and put a hand on the other's head; he could feel the younger tense up and blush lightly. Krory's breath hitched as he felt just how smooth Jasdevi's hair really was.

"Wow…your hair is so smooth; and soooo long! I love it!" Krory stated happily as he began to stroke the wavy golden locks. "T-Thanks." Jasdevi whispered as he smiled. It took him all his courage to stop himself from making a noise at the pleasure that was coursing through him as his new 'best friend' combed their fingers through his hair. "Your hair is lovely! I absolutely adore long hair! I think I love your hair as much as I think I lov-"Krory cut himself short as he realized what he was going to say. Turning his head away he tried not to blush. He could feel Jasdevi's staring at the back of his head intensely; trying to figure out what Krory was going to say. He gasped as sudden realization hit him. Turning away in embarrassment and slight hope, he saw his house looming nearer.

"We are almost there!" He said happily; Krory turning to look at him in the process.

The short walk up to the doorstep of Jasdevi's house was silent. As they reached the door, Jasdevi turned to look at Krory; he was smirking. Confused, Krory asked, "What?" Jasdevi just answered, "Are you not going to give me a goodnight kiss?" This earned a blush from Krory. "Are you serious?" He asked embarrassed. Jasdevi nodded and leaned forward slightly.

Krory noticed this and leaned forward a little as well. They continued the horridly slow process until their lips were within an inch of each other. In one quick movement, they had pressed their lips together. But the kiss was only short, and broken by Jasdevi. After they had broken apart, Jasdevi waved goodbye to Krory and was just about to slip inside his house, when he was grabbed by the sleeve and tugged into a deep kiss.

Both boys had shut their eyes during the kiss. Jasdevi's hair was fluttering about him as they kissed. Jasdevi used his teeth to nip gently at Krory's bottom lip; asking for him to open his mouth. Krory gasped slightly and opened his mouth in the process. Jasdevi's tongue shot in and started exploring the wet cavern in there.

Eventually both boys had to break apart for air. When their lips left the others, a string of saliva still connected them. Once they had recollected themselves, they both blushed wildly at what they had just done.

"Hey, did you know you are the only one who has not called me 'monster' because of my vampirish looks?" Krory stated, still a little out of breath. Jasdevi looked him in the eye and felt a pang of pity wash over him. "Really? Well, did you know that you are the only one who has not called me a freak because of my weirdly long hair that is dyed at the top?" He replied. Krory smiled sweetly and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "I would never call you a freak." Krory whispered into his ear. Jasdevi smiled.

"Thank you. Would you like to come inside?" Jasdevi asked Krory. Krory frowned, "But would there not be other people living here, would they mind if I came in?" He asked worriedly, knowing his shyness; he still did not quite understand how he had not felt shy when he first met Jasdevi.

"Oh, I live alone; so it is ok for you to come in." He said as he unlocked the front door. He extended a hand out towards Krory; who took it and was pulled inside by Jasdevi.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have got milk, juice; apple, orange and mango, I have also got just plain old water and we could have tea; I do not drink coffee, so I do not buy it." He told Krory. "Oh. Well thanks for the offer, but I am ok, thank you." Krory replied; looking at his surroundings. He noticed a small two person couch with an old television in front of it.

Jasdevi held Krory's hand and led him over to the couch. Jasdevi flopped himself down onto the couch and pulled Krory down on top of him. Krory landed with a soft thud on top of Jasdevi and the soft velvet couch. Jasdevi pulled himself into a sitting position; Krory sat up as well.

Together, they sat on the couch, holding each other close. Jasdevi reached over and grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. They sat there watching the pictures on the screen. One of the ads on the TV showed a short white haired boy and a tall long haired Japanese man, dressed in tuxedos. It was an ad for a new TV show called 'The Yullen DeGeneres Show'. Jasdevi frowned at the ad and switched the channel until they found a movie called, 'A Komlin on Elm Street'. Satisfied with the late night horror movie, they cuddled close to each other and watched it until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

And so began another relationship between two people.

END

That was a crappy ending in my opinion. I was originally going to make it a lemon, but then I thought no, maybe next time.

Reviews please?

Peace Out


End file.
